


Sweetest Delight

by Shush7



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Self-indulgent smut, only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush7/pseuds/Shush7
Summary: It's a quiet moment between them, they have time, now. To let it simmer, the heat, the want, until it reaches boiling temperature and they'll be nothing more than two creatures of lust, crazed and heedless. Yet Armie relishes the tension before they dive into oblivion, before their bodies take over their minds, relishes Timmy shifting between the two dimensions while he himself can still hold on, drag it out for the both of them.





	Sweetest Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written EXPLICIT smut. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I promised to and I've been breaking too many writing-related promises lately. I'll just go hide behind a tree* in shame while you read this. I reserve the right to take this down at any point because I feel wayyy out of my comfort zone here.
> 
> Everything is fictional, I don't know Armie and Timmy. Wish I did. Don't. :(
> 
> G. - thank you for reading this over. N. - thank you for screaming at me to post this when I didn't want to.
> 
> *The tree is Armand Hammer. That's the only plot twist you'll find in this fic. Because there is no plot. You've all been warned.

Timmy's mouth is the most sinful thing Armie has ever seen. The most sinful thing Armie has ever _tasted._

Cherry lips that open just for him, dark from the arousal, pouty, _perfect_. Swollen from hours of languorous kissing, with Timmy pinned underneath him, or sitting on Armie's lap, rubbing himself slowly against Armie's pelvis like now. Taking everything Armie will give him.

It's a quiet moment between them, _they have time, now._ To let it simmer, the heat, the want, until it reaches boiling temperature and they'll be nothing more than two creatures of lust, crazed and heedless. Yet Armie relishes the tension before they dive into oblivion, before their bodies take over their minds, relishes Timmy shifting between the two dimensions while he himself can still hold on, drag it out for the both of them.

Timmy makes a soft sound, almost like a whine, begging for attention, begging for even the lightest of caresses. He's _the_ _sweetest delight_ and Armie wants nothing more than to _devour_. He sinks his fingers into Timmy's soft, milky skin underneath his shirt, hands covering his narrow hips entirely, tells him _not to move, not to make a sound._ Knows Timmy can't help himself, knows he'll make the most delicious little noises, trying to hold back each and every one of them but failing miserably.

He brushes his lips against Timmy's, _yet it's barely a touch_ ; already feels Timmy's body tense up, feels Timmy's warm, shuddery breath on his face. He traces Timmy's upper lip with his tongue, starting from the corner of his mouth, following the _perfect curve_ as perfectly as he can. Feels the ridges of Timmy's teeth under the soft flesh, dips his tongue into Timmy's mouth. It's nothing more than a _taste_ , a light caress, a promise of more to come, yet Timmy chokes out a desperate little moan, shifts his hips forward, searching for friction, for anything Armie can give him. Armie pulls away immediately, smiles against Timmy's mouth, rubs the tips of their noses together in a delicate caress, reminds Timmy to _be good_ although his attempts will be futile.

Timmy bites into his lower lip, shifts again, straightens his spine _because Armie allows him to_ , because Armie loosens his hold _._ He wraps one hand around Timmy then, lifts the other to cup the back of his neck, long fingers reaching all the way to his Adam's apple. _Grips_ ; sees Timmy's eyes roll back before he shuts them tightly. He's panting and _so hard_ it hurts pressed against Armie's abdomen.

Armie _knows_ Timmy enjoys the tease, knows he revels in the way Armie pulls at his soft curls then, tipping Timmy's head back and baring his pale, beautiful throat. Armie feels his cock twitch at the memory of decorating it with a pearl necklace last time, _milky white on milky white_ ; leans down to press wet kisses on every inch of skin his cum had covered, laps at the hollow of Timmy's throat, feels Timmy _squirm_ in his embrace, so he pulls him in tighter and presses his lips into Timmy's delicate flesh, right above his collarbone.

Armie takes his time, inhales the sweet scent of Timmy's skin. It's both fresh and _warm;_ it smells like his memories of all the times he couldn't, shouldn't. Now he _can_ , so it smells like freedom. Like his future. Armie knows without doubt that would he ever be forced to choose just one, he would pick exactly that scent. That feeling. _That boy._

He grips Timmy's hair tighter, fist closing around the feathery soft curls, and scrapes his sharp teeth against his Adam's apple. Timmy practically _mewls_ , _shuddering from the restraint_ , still unable to move because he's not allowed. Whispers _please_ , whispers _I can't_ , and it sounds like a sob. Sounds like everything Armie ever wanted - Timmy giving in, losing himself in Armie, becoming completely _his_.

Armie lets go of his hair, allowing Timmy to move his head forward, runs his fingers over the gentle scalp; soothing, undoing the pain with care. Timmy's eyes are wide open, pupils so dilated there's no trace of the enchanting green Armie sees as the first thing in the mornings now, last thing before going to sleep. Instead it's all black, and Timmy is licking his already wet, puffy lips while intently focusing on Armie's, thin chest rising and falling.

"If you won't," Timmy swallows, voice barely above a whisper; doesn't even finish the sentence, but adds, "I will _die_." He sounds so fucking broken that Armie knows the time to tease, the time to play is over. It's been long enough, and pushing it further would only hurt Timmy. _He would never hurt Timmy._

So he nods, keeps nodding when he traces Timmy's dark red lips with his thumb, presses on his pouty lower lip and pulls it down before licking into Timmy's mouth. Timmy whimpers, opens his mouth so Armie can run his tongue over his teeth, over the roof of his mouth, knows Armie will claim all of him by the end of the night, will take until Timmy has nothing more to give.

Armie pulls off Timmy's white t-shirt, their lips parting for only the briefest of moments; then lifts Timmy from his lap and yanks off the remainder of their clothes before pulling Timmy back into his arms, skin touching skin.

Armie will never tire from how Timmy's bare flesh feels against his. He lets his hands run through Timmy's hair, down his back, finally settling them on his naked hips. The boy is otherworldly; his skin pale and unblemished, almost translucent compared to Armie's. His legs are spread wide, knees placed on either side of Armie's; thighs seemingly tiny next to Armie's _._ He's _ethereal_ , the most beautiful thing Armie has ever seen _and he will never get enough._

Grips the back of Timmy's neck again, pulling him closer just as Timmy rubs his cock shamelessly against Armie's, knowing he can move now, can _take_ now before he's _taken_ ; leaks all over their thighs, Armie's abdomen. He sucks on Armie's tongue equally shamelessly, thin hands pressed against Armie's back, right under his shoulder blades.

"Do you want to or will I?" Timmy licks his lips, his voice breathless, raspy yet he still sounds so young.

Armie raises his eyebrows, dazed, lost in the way Timmy's still rubbing his cock against him, taking his pleasure, unapologetic.

"Do you want to," Timmy lowers his gaze, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, but he doesn't stop moving, "finger me open or should I?"

Armie sees Timmy look up at him from behind long lashes, from behind a curtain of curls, biting his lip. Thinks of Timmy pushing impossibly long fingers inside himself, shifting on his lap, making more of those soft, needy noises.

It's not a hard decision. "I want to watch you do it."

Timmy nods, stops grinding, fumbles to get the lube from the pocket of his discarded jeans and squirts a copious amount on his hand. Balancing himself with one hand on Armie's shoulder, reaches behind himself and slips a finger in, then another before his eyes flutter shut. He lifts himself, wanting better access, a better angle, and Armie holds his waist tightly, pulling the beautiful boy against him.

Timmy's brows are furrowed, his arm bent at a ridiculous angle, breaths ragged against Armie's neck where he rested his head. His curls tickle Armie's cheeks, his tiny moans Armie's heart. Armie follows the curve of Timmy's spine all the way down with his fingers before slipping them between his cheeks, feels the movement of Timmy's fingers there, traces his rim. Timmy makes a soft sound, mouths at Armie's neck, at his earlobe. Whispers, "Go on, then." And Armie doesn't take a fucking second before sinking one of his fingers into him alongside Timmy's own.

"Oh, fuck," Timmy breathes, body tensing, "Fuck, I forgot how much bigger your fingers are."

"Is that how short your memory is?" Armie teases, pushing another one in deep, rubs at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Timmy chokes out a sob, thrusts up against Armie, his cock caught between their stomachs.

"That where it feels good, baby?"

"Is- is that how, _ahh_ , short _your_ memory is?" Timmy smiles with his eyes closed, baring what seems like all of his teeth, rocking back on Armie's and his own fingers. He's _beaming_ and Armie feels so full of love he might actually die.

"You're perfect," Armie just says, captures Timmy's mouth in a kiss, gently sucks on his tongue, feels Timmy leak against his abdomen with every push of his fingers.

"But you'd still love me if I wasn't?"

_"Always."_

"Then fucking _ruin me_ ," Timmy pants when he pulls away, eyes dark, dead serious, and nothing short of _hungry,_ "fuck me until my voice is hoarse from screaming, fuck me until all that I am is just _yours_." He withdraws his own fingers, sinking further down on Armie's, wraps his lubed hand around Armie's cock and _Armie almost chokes on his breath_.

He wants to impale Timmy, fuck into him until the boy does just that - scream - but only from pleasure. Adds another finger, the third one, silently thanking Timmy for using an excess of lube so he doesn't have to open the bottle once more; he wouldn't be able to, now. He's too far gone. So is Timmy, who kisses him hungrily, with teeth and tongue; pants, "I told you to fuck me already," into his mouth.

Armie pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, spreads Timmy's cheeks and lifts him onto his cock with practically no effort, pushes the head in. Timmy grips Armie's shoulders, nails digging into tan skin.

"Ohh," the sound prolonged as Timmy throws his head back, sinks down further, "you fill me up so good."

The tightness is excruciating, Timmy's thin body gripping him without mercy. It's _too much_ and _not enough_. Armie wants to _fuck up into him_ without any reserve, but would _never, n_ ot _like this._ Instead gives Timmy time to adjust, feeling his muscles flutter around his cock. Touches the spot where they're connected, where Timmy feels stretched out and raw.

Timmy leans forward again, lips parted, presses the softest kiss on Armie's forehead, his nose, his mouth. Sucks Armie's lower lip into his mouth; shifts himself an inch before sinking down again. It's exquisite, the most delicious slow drag and Armie would sell his soul to have it forever. _To have him_.

He moans into Timmy's mouth, runs his fingers through Timmy's hair, wraps his other hand around Timmy's cock.

"No, no,” Timmy shakes his head, "otherwise I'll come right now." _And Armie fucking wants to make him come_ , but reluctantly moves his hand away anyway. He knows how sensitive Timmy gets after, knows Timmy wouldn't be able to take him then and he's selfish, wants this to last. Wants to be inside Timmy, fill him up much like Timmy filled up his heart; thinks how it's unfair he can't have this forever when he'll always be full of Timmy.

They're not even kissing anymore, just sharing breaths, Timmy panting into Armie's mouth with every rise and fall of his hips, Armie swallowing all of his delicate little sounds. He loses himself completely in the way Timmy moves, the way his pace quickens, becomes hurried, and how his thin thighs tremble from the effort of it all.

Armie wraps his hand around Timmy's waist, tilting his body back just as Timmy whimpers, "Nnnnghhh, that angle, Armie," and Armie can see his cock twitch. He smiles, slows down and sinks his canines into the soft skin of Timmy's neck before licking over the abused flesh; reaches lower to pull Timmy's pink little nipple between his teeth

"Keep going," Timmy whines, trying to sink lower, trying to force Armie to _move_ , but Armie just chuckles, grabs the backs of Timmy's thighs, tells him to _hold on tight,_ and stands up with the boy in his lap without pulling out.

Timmy yelps, claws at Armie's back.

"Stay still, Timmy, I got you."

The boy nods, tightens the hold of his legs around Armie, impaling himself further. Says, "Fuck," and it looks _sinful_ , the way his full lips curve around the word.

Armie pulls Timmy upward so that their torsos are touching, whispers into Timmy's ear, "You wanted to be wrecked, baby? _I'll fucking wreck you._ "

Timmy chokes out a breathless moan when Armie pushes his back against the wall, pushes up into him, _deep, so fucking deep_ _Timmy wants to scream_. Keeps pushing into him, Timmy's sliding up and down the wall, head thrown back as far as he can, eyes closed.

Armie looks at his lips, red and swollen, beautifully parted, and he can't help thinking that Timmy looks like a ruined Snow White, with his flawless creamy skin, with his dark curls a fucking mess. He feels overwhelming pride in the pit of his stomach, in the depths of his soul that Timmy belongs to him. That Timmy will always belong to him. And that he will always, _always_ be the only one worthy of ruining him.

So he keeps railing into him, every thrust punching out small, desperate sounds from him. Timmy's so fucking gone there's not a single thought left in him. _Except for 'Armie'._ It must be, because that's what he's chanting, an endless string of 'Armie' between rapid breaths, accompanied only by the rhythmic thud of Timmy's body hitting the wall.

Armie feels his own pleasure building, starting from the pit of his stomach and radiating all over his body. He grips Timmy's cock, strokes it in time with his thrusts, presses his lips against his, _lets Timmy moan into his mouth_.

"Come on, Timmy, you've been so good, so fucking perfect. _Let go._ "

Timmy's body is trembling against his, nails dug deep into Armie's back but he doesn't mind. Would never mind as long as it's good for Timmy. Perhaps even wants there to be claw marks on him later, tangible evidence of Timmy's pleasure all over him.

Armie feels Timmy's muscles contract around him, working his cock almost painfully. Timmy is so tight, too tight, as the orgasm ripples through his thin body, coming all over Armie's fingers, some of it landing on his chest. Timmy _sobs_ into his mouth and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. The most beautiful sound he'll ever hear.

Timmy sags against him, limbs pliant as Armie holds him through all of it, keeps fucking into him. Lifts his cum-coated fingers to Timmy's mouth, smears it on his lips before leaning down to kiss him, to lick it off. Timmy bites into his lower lip, sucks it into his mouth hard and clenches his muscles, making Armie dizzy with want. Keeps clenching his muscles, milking Armie's cock in the most delicious way, forcing the orgasm out of him.

Armie comes with a shout, cock pulsing inside of Timmy, _filling him up and there's so much of it he thinks it'll never end._ Kisses Timmy deeper, their teeth clanking together in a desperate attempt to get closer still, to have not an inch separate them. Ever again.

Coming down from the high, the exhaustion hits them like a brick. Armie pulls out and lowers Timmy down gently, still holding him up because Timmy's legs don't work yet, he's wobbly, trembling on them.

"Oh my god," Timmy finally says, leaning against Armie, not wanting to move, not even wanting to think about moving.

Armie's still breathless, panting from the exertion, just nods, crushes Timmy's small frame into him. Notices Timmy's eyelashes are sticking together, shiny.

"Are your- _are your eyes wet?_ Did you cry because it was that good?" Armie teases; laughs, but it sounds winded.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Timmy buries his face in Armie's neck, but he can see Timmy's smiling from the way his eyes crinkle, hear it from the way his voice lights up.

Armie's heart feels so full, _so full_ _he doesn't know what to do with it_. Simply places a gentle kiss on Timmy's curls, then another. Whispers, "Make me."

Timmy snorts, bites at Armie's collarbone, "Yeah, maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please make my day by screaming in the comments section.
> 
> workslikeacharmie on tumblr


End file.
